Pour la République
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Toute leur vie n'a été qu'entrainement, formation et simulation pour les préparer aux champs au combat et enfin, dix ans après leur création, le Grand Jour est arrivé. Celui où CT-501/007 et ses frères revêtirent leurs armures, saisirent leurs armes et embarquèrent pour Géonosis où leur attendait le première vraie bataille.


**Pour la République**

**Première mission : Suivre un Jedi**

_576\. C'est le nombre précis de soldats dans un bataillon. Sur trois millions, ça ne semble pas si extraordinaire mais durant la toute première bataille, les membres d'un de ces groupes se sont rapidement faits remarqués. Pourtant c'était pas gagné d'avance. Mon premier jour dans mon bataillon a été un vrai cauchemar. Ça avait pas grand-chose à voir avec les simulations sur Kamino... c'est toujours la même chose pour n'importe qui, toute une vie d'entraînement, de simulation, de formation aux stratégies et finalement on n'est jamais assez préparé pour faire face à la réalité du terrain et à la Mort. Franchement, j'en reviens pas d'avoir survécut à la première heure de combat. Et je parle pas du premier jour..._

Dans les landes de sables soufflait un léger vent, provoquant un son étrange. La plupart des personnes imagineraient sans doute qu'il s'agit là du bruit d'une âme sortant du corps d'un être vivant. Inconsciemment il provoquerait un léger frisson de peur, sinon, rien d'autre que le silence. Alentour, il n'y avait que des pics rocheux de la même couleur que le sable et tellement parsemé de creux et de trous qu'ils semblaient s'effriter. Géonosis n'était pas vraiment une planète accueillante, les sources d'eau ne semblaient pas légion sur toute sa surface et aucune végétation à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il était difficile à croire que les géonosiens parvenaient à survivre dans cet environnement aride.

Soudain, un vaisseau survola la lande bientôt suivit d'une véritable armada. Ils survolèrent les pics et plateaux rocheux pour se retrouver devant une des plus grandes bataille que la République Galactique n'ait jamais connue. Les canonnières volantes tranchaient de leurs longs lasers verts les hordes de droïdes groupés et avançant impeccablement en ligne droite, tirant un flot de décharges de plasma rouge. En face d'eux, plusieurs centaines de soldats en armure de style mandalorien immaculée, loin de passer inaperçus, répliquant par leurs fusils crachant leurs décharges bleues. Des véhicules sur roues, des droïdes araignées géants ou des hexapodes tiraient à vue de leurs lourds canons et missiles. Partout à chaque secondes résonnait une explosion, un cri de souffrance où des corps métalliques démembrés tombant lourdement au sol. Parmi ces soldats blancs, une poignée de guerriers en tunique sans armures avec pour seule arme un sabre laser fendaient les groupe de droïdes avec vitesse, agilité et force entremêlés dans de gracieux balais tel des danseurs, faisant tournoyé leur lame de lumière autour d'eux.

De visu, les chevaliers Jedi étaient beaucoup plus impressionnants que sur les enregistrements holographiques, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait pour le soldat présent dans la canonnière. Pour l'instant, sa mission était de soutenir les troupes au sol. Son casque lui conférait une bonne vision et la lunette de son sniper RSR DC-15x, dernier cri en matière d'arme longue portée, lui conférait une précision insurpassable. Sans précipitation, malgré les tremblements intermittents du vaisseau, son tir fit exploser la tête d'un droïde en plein milieu des rangs, son corps de ferraille s'écroula lourdement et fit tomber plusieurs de ses congénères marchant avec obstination en file indienne. Les malheureux droïdes furent piétinés par leur arrière-garde. Le soldat sharpshooter recommença plusieurs fois la manœuvre pour mieux gêner les troupes ennemies, un rictus de satisfaction aux lèvres, invisible aux yeux du reste du monde. Depuis qu'il savait tenir une arme, il avait toujours été plus patient et précis que la plupart de ses autres frères, d'où sa spécialisation dans l'arme la plus dangereuse pour les cibles isolées. Son armure blanche en alliage plastoïde était suffisamment légère pour lui autoriser une liberté de mouvement optimale, les muscles de son corps calibrés et surtout son psychisme se chargeaient du reste. En effet, il fallait une force mentale à toute épreuve pour ce à quoi lui et ses millions de frères étaient préparés. L'entraînement bien sûr mais aussi porter une armure si étroite qu'elle rendrait vite claustrophobe n'importe quel humain, alors que pour eux c'était comme une seconde peau. Mais le point le plus important restait l'adaptation sur le champ de bataille, que ce soit au sol, dans les airs ou dans l'espace si nécessaire. Tous étaient un seul homme dans tous les sens du terme, leur casque dissimulait le même visage, celui d'un des plus grands guerriers de l'histoire des mandaloriens Jango Fett, et pour cause, cet homme était le modèle de base ayant servi à leur création, ils étaient ses clones et tous ces soldats formaient la Grande Armée de la République.

Aux côtés du sharpshooter, un autre soldat portant la même armure mais brandissant un fusil blaster DC-15A, moins puissant que le sniper mais concrètement d'une véritable efficacité à longue, moyenne et courte distance au sol, en témoignaient les innombrables étincelles de plasma bleutées transperçant les tas de ferraille d'en face. Chaque cartouches pouvaient tirer jusqu'à 500 coups en continu, ce qui en faisait l'arme principale pour les fantassins de l'armée. La fumée noire s'échappant des véhicules détruits s'élevait dans le ciel, réduisant la visibilité. Évidemment, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de faire avec.

La canonnière, sous les ordres que criait le Maître Jedi survolait les lignes ennemies. Le fusilier à côté sur sharpshooter recula alors vers le fond du vaisseau. N'avait-il déjà plus de munitions ? Non, il revint à ses côtés en tenant entre ses mains non pas un fusil noir mais un lance-grenades noir au tube presque aussi long et tout aussi large.

-Elle est encore au stade expérimental, prévint le sharpshooter.

-Justement, il est temps de la valider, répondit le fusilier en visant le coeur des lignes ennemies et appuya sur la détente.

L'arme faillit lui échappé des mains tandis que du lance-grenade jaillit une sphère bleutée qui s'écrasa au sol, provoquant une vague électrique qui fit s'écrouler tous les droïdes dans la zone électromagnétique générée par la sphère, hors-services et pour cause, ce bijou tirait des grenades IEM, à Impulsions ÉlectroMagnétiques qui désactivaient tous droïdes ou champs énergétiques alentours.

-Test positif, j'approuve ce flingue à l'unanimité !

-Reste concen...

Une décharge de plasma frappa le vaisseau, ce qui le fit tanguer dangereusement, le clone armé du lance-grenade IEM tomba dans le vide, heureusement pour lui, il atterrit sur le sable épais d'une dune à deux doigts des lignes ennemies et fit des roulades pour s'en éloigner en roulant sur le versant opposé. Apparemment, les boites de conserves avaient jugées qu'il était temps de s'occuper aussi des vaisseaux au-dessus d'eux. D'ailleurs l'un des missiles d'un char sur roues atteint la canonnière voisine de la leur et explosa dans les airs

-Pilote ! Atterrissez sur l'aire de regroupement des clones !

-À vos ordres, répondit ce dernier avec le plus grand sang-froid.

Les pilotes étaient les seuls de l'armée à disposer d'un casque alternatif avec une bande orange au sommet et munit d'un système de survie dans l'espace plus perfectionné que la tenue classique des fantassins. Ces gars-là étaient spécialisés dans le pilotage mais aussi dans la réparation des véhicules, des armes telles que les tourelles et l'entretien des vaisseaux. Ils étaient également munis d'antenne de communication fixée sur leur armure pour un meilleur contact avec l'extérieur.

_On y est, c'est l'heure de montrer ce qu'on sait faire ! Nous sommes une armée unie, nés par l'eau, nous mourrons par le feu._

L'idée de reculer ou faire demi-tour n'effleura à aucun moment l'esprit de ces hommes prêts pour la première vraie bataille de toute leur vie. Les trois Maîtres Jedi embarqués descendirent les premiers du vaisseau au plus près des lignes ennemies. L'offensive de la République était appuyée et ferme mais beaucoup de cadavres jonchaient le sol, c'était horrible. Et cette poussière qui s'élevait peu à peu sous leurs pieds, ce sol sableux instable, cette atmosphère irrespirable et suffoquante... pas de doute, ils y étaient, en Enfer.

Sous l'impulsion des tout nouveaux supers droïdes de combat gris bien plus grands et impatients, les droïdes beiges issus de la Fédé du Commerce rompirent les rangs et chargèrent de manière moins directe.

Le sharpshooter sauta du véhicule désormais protégé par les lignes de défenses alliées, se regroupa avec deux autres de ses congénères auprès du Maître Jedi humain à la peau sombre connu sous le nom de Mace Windu, il assura ses arrières avec les deux autres tandis que ce dernier conversait avec un clone dont l'armure avait des bandes jaunes sur le casque et le long de ses bras, signifiant son grade de commandant. Les autres clones se trouvant dans le vaisseau rejoignirent par groupe de quatre les deux autres Jedi : Ki-Adi-Mundi et Kit Fisto pour assurer leur protection.

Après avoir été informé de la situation actuelle, Windu se tourna vers les trois hommes qui couvraient ses arrières. Ceux-ci se mirent au garde-à-vous.

-Quels sont vos ordres, monsieur ? Demanda le sharpshooter.

Le regard noir de Windu scruta tour à tour les trois clones comme si il pouvait voir à travers leurs casques. Manifestement il ne semblait pas convaincu qu'il faudrait compter avec ces humains génétiquement modifiés, le même genre de regard que lançaient les instructeurs mandaloriens de l'armée qui avaient entraînés les soldats sur Kamino. Il allait leur lancer un défi, c'était évident.

Le Maître Jedi finit par se tourner vers le champ de bataille.

-Essayez juste de me suivre.

Juste après avoir prononcé ces paroles il se propulsa en avant comme tiré par un câble invisible, sa lame luminescente pourpre ne tarda pas à sabrer les soldats métalliques ayant l'insensé courage de le prendre pour cible. Alors c'était ça, un Jedi ? Un sur-être. Impressionnant. Alors leur mission était de le suivre ?

-En avant !

À ses côtés, un fusilier le dépassa et se mis à tirer en continue, la crosse calée sur l'épaule. Un autre soldat dépassa le sharpshooter, un blaster à la main de type Commando DC-17 qui avait un rythme lent mais une puissance de choc fracassante, à même de transpercer les corps métalliques. Le blaster noir tressautait dans sa main à tel point qu'il devait appuyer l'autre sur le dessus de l'arme pour la stabiliser. D'habitude les troupes avaient un blaster DC-15s mais ce soldat portait dans son dos un lance-roquette PLX1, il n'était donc pas si étonnant qu'il soit équipé de manière plus légère.

-On aurait besoin d'un quatrième, cria le sharpshooter à l'intention de la canonnière entre deux tirs précis.

Ni une, ni deux, le pilote descendit du vaisseau, tenant entre ses mains un redoutable shotgun DP-23, moins long qu'un fusil DC-15 mais plus efficace à moyenne et surtout à courte distance.

Les quatre soldats s'élancèrent et firent tomber tous les droïdes qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Les décharges de plasma rouge fusaient autour d'eux, les manquant de justesse plusieurs fois. Contrairement aux boîtes de conserve sur patte d'en face, eux ils ne cessaient de bouger dans tous les sens selon un schéma tactique précis pour un maximum d'efficacité et bien entendu un minimum de pertes dans leurs rangs. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue de Windu déviant de sa lame une flopée de tirs ennemis avec une précision et une vitesse inhumaines. Les ennemis se mirent à quinze pour l'encercler, le pilote clone passa devant le groupe et tira une flopée de projectiles à plasma jaunes en une pression de la détente de son arme qui transforma au moins cinq des droïdes en passoires. Les pilotes aussi étaient formés au combat, même si ils évoluaient dans un cadre plus particulier que le reste des fantassins, surtout au corps à corps ou au plus près de l'ennemi. Le soldat lourd et le fusilier attaquaient ceux sur les côtés afin de créer une ouverture le plus rapidement possible. Les premiers tombés, le sharpshooter ajusta son arme et explosa pile la tête d'un grand droïde gris, pourtant encastré entre ses épaules, sans doute pour rendre leur point faible plus difficile à atteindre. Les décharges des clones fusaient autour de Windu qui ne se retournait même pas pour les voir, continuant dans ses gestes rapides et précis à tailler les droïdes en pièces.

Les renforts arrivaient en masse derrière, d'autres frères avec d'autres Jedi. Cependant Windu ne semblait pas disposé à les attendre et fondit à nouveau vers les troupes ennemies. D'un geste de la main, de nombreux droïdes de combats devant lui valdinguèrent dans les airs comme si une puissante bourrasque avait soufflé à ce moment précis. Le sharpshooter en avait entendu parler, les Jedi nommaient cette sorte de magie mystique la Force. Une fois de plus, lui et sans doute ses autres frères, étaient bluffés par les prouesses du Maître Jedi sans pour autant oublier où ils étaient. Toujours garder la tête sur les épaules.

Les rangs droïdes se resserrèrent, c'est alors qu'une nouvelle sphère électromagnétique frappa aux pieds des ennemis, générant un champ qui les firent tomber en pièces.

-J'vous ai manqué ? Demanda le soldat tombé de la canonnière, son armure immaculée souillée du brun orangé du sable, tenant toujours des deux mains le fameux lance-grenade IEM. Il avait rattrapé le petit groupe.

-C'est plutôt ton nouveau joujou qui nous a manqué, ironisa le soldat lourd.

-Restez concentrés, dit sobrement le sharpshooter.

En général les clones évoluaient en Escouades de neuf unités dirigées par l'un d'entre eux décoré en vert, le grade de sergent. Mais quand les membres d'une escouade devaient se séparer afin de soutenir leurs chefs, ici les Jedi, ils s'adaptaient en fonction du nombre de chefs présents. Ils étaient douze dans la canonnière plus le pilote, soit quatre soldats pour un Jedi à la base. Il n'était pas rares que certains soldats émettaient des doutes quant à cette stratégie mais en voyant les prouesses d'un véritable Jedi en action, ils en étaient venu à conclure que quatre plus un de ces gars faisait beaucoup plus que neuf frères en terme d'efficacité concrète.

La bataille s'intensifia et avant que les cinq soldats suivant Windu n'aient pu s'en rendre compte, ils étaient en plein coeur du territoire ennemi, coupés du reste de l'armée progressant à un rythme moins rapide. Les cinq frères se réfugièrent derrière de gros rochers et continuèrent d'ouvrir le feu tandis que Windu se tenait devant le rocher, à découvert, déviant les tirs ennemis.

-Soit les Jedi sont givrés, soit ils sont invincibles et le savent, commenta le pilote entre deux tirs.

Ce dernier s'avança et tira trois salves successives de son shotgun avant de plonger à l'abri pour recharger.

-Grenade ! Cria le sharpshooter en envoyant un détonateur thermique en plein sur les lignes ennemies dont une bonne partie firent un bond dans les airs et se fracassèrent au sol de terre rocheuse.

Un char droïde sur roues approchait dans leur direction. Pas de doute, ils étaient sa cible, mais le sharpshooter l'avait déjà repéré avec sa visière longue portée.

-À toi de jouer, dit-il au soldat lourd.

Ce dernier rangea son dangereux blaster dans son étui et saisit à deux mains son lance-roquette. Il ajusta son tir.

-Il tombe en un coup.

Sur ce, il appuya sur la détente, une roquette en jaillit et frappa à la jonction entre le véhicule et sa roue droite, ce qui arracha ladite roue et fit s'écrouler le char, fauchant au passage plusieurs droïdes dans son sillage. Windu fit un salto arrière pour atterrir pile derrière les cinq soldats clones.

-Pas mal, approuva sobrement le Jedi.

Ça semblerait peu pour n'importe qui, mais pas pour des soldats comme les clones qui reconnaissaient la force et le courage des Jedi. La considération de Mace Windu à leur égard valait plus que toutes les médailles de la Galaxie.

Le reste de l'armée blanche rappliqua à ce moment-là tandis que les opposants en duracier commençaient à reculer.

-Vous avez tous une spécialité dans un domaine. Avez-vous un nom ? Demanda Windu.

-Nous avons chacun un numéro de série, je suis CT-501/007, répondit le sharpshooter. « CT » voulant dire Clone Trooper, le numéro de la couveuse où nous sommes nés et le numéro du tube dans lequel nous avons grandi les premiers mois.

-Je suis CT-501/001, indiqua le soldat lourd.

-Je suis CT-501/004, dit le pilote.

-Je suis CT-501/002, précisa le fusilier.

-Je suis CT-501/005, obtempéra le détenteur du lance-grenade.

-501..., répéta Windu.

-Absolument, nous sommes membres du 501ème Bataillon de la Grande Armée, sur les mille trois cents déployés pour cet assaut, monsieur, précisa CT-501/007.

Une série d'explosions frappa les troupes devant eux, ce qui provoqua un épais nuage de poussières et plusieurs corps propulsés comme des poupées de chiffons jetées contre un mur. La plupart retombèrent lourdement, désarticulés, d'autres roulèrent au sol pour amortir la chute mais la plupart restèrent au sol, CT-501/005 fut renversé par l'un de ses frères soufflé par l'explosion, le choc fut brutal, il se retrouva plaqué au sol mais remuait pour se dégager. Comme un seul homme, 004 et 001 retirèrent le corps sans vie de 005 tandis que les autres analysaient la situation. Si 005 n'avait pas montré qu'il était encore conscient, les deux autres l'auraient laissés sur place, car au sein de la Grande Armée de la République, le succès de la mission passait toujours en priorité. Les blessés devaient être laissés sur place en espérant que la brigade médicale sera à temps sur les lieux, mais ça, ce n'était pas le problème des fantassins encore debout.

Les droïdes avaient reculé jusqu'ici pour mieux prendre au piège les troupes blanches qui se voyaient aisément malgré la brume brunâtre de poussière en disposant des mines au sol.

-Terrain miné, confirma 007, ses électrojumelles plaquées sur la visière de son casque.

-Vous auriez un moyen de les localiser ou les neutraliser ? Demanda Windu en parant les tirs rouges le visant, même dans le brouillard, avec la lame de son sabre allumé il était comme un phare une nuit de brume.

-Négatif monsieur, une décharge IEM serait inefficace, les mines sont enfouies et le sol au-dessus absorberait l'influx, informa 002 tout en tirant sur l'ennemi.

-Et il y a trop d'interférences pour que je demande une frappe orbitale, informa 004.

007 claqua du doigt, bien sûr, une frappe orbitale !

-Je sais qui le pourrait. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Windu, permission de suggérer un contact avec une escouade Commando ?

-Accordée.

Avec l'arrivée du Maître Yoda sur Kamino, les Jedi étaient devenus la plus haute autorité de l'armée, après les pontes du Sénat. Aussi, même les Commandos plus indépendants que les soldats basiques n'auraient d'autre choix que de répondre à l'appel.

-Ici RC-501 de l'Escouade Zêta, répondit une voix sur la fréquence de 004. Je suis en route pour votre position, tâchez de garder le gradé en vie, terminé.

Les autres troupes viraient à gauche ou à droite pour contourner la zone de mines tandis que Windu et sa troupe restaient en face de la horde de droïde qui reculait. Leurs dirigeants ont manifestement décidés de sonner la retraite.

Un instant plus tard, une explosion résonna aux pieds d'un des pics rocheux suivit d'un véritable déluge de décharges bleues déferlant sur tous les droïdes alentours.

Une silhouette plus large mais tout aussi véloce qu'un clone classique accourut au pas de course jusqu'au groupe protégé derrière une barrière de rochers. Windu avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un droïde à cause de son aspect et le gris de son armure plus imposante. Il se présenta au garde-à-vous devant le Jedi, un fusil blaster beaucoup plus sophistiqué que ceux des fantassins et la visière de son casque était bleutée.

-Republic Commando 501 ou Gat de l'Escouade Zêta au rapport, général Windu.

-Général ?

-Selon la hiérarchie, vous êtes parmi les plus hauts gradés.

-Où est le reste de l'Escouade Zêta ? Demanda 007.

-Notre mission était de faire sauter un réseau souterrain de géonosiens, je suis le seul à en avoir réchappé mais la mission est accomplie.

En effet à bien la regarder, l'armure grise de Gat était couverte de brûlures et d'impact de blasters, maculée de poussière et de taches noires et vertes.

-C'était donc cela la vibration que j'ai senti il y a un instant, songea Windu. Commando, nous avons besoin de dégager le terrain des mines au sol.

-À vos ordres.

Le commando sortit de son lourd sac à dos une sphère noire qu'il activa, celle-ci lévita au-dessus du sol à hauteur d'homme avant de s'élever à plusieurs mètres et survola la zone minée. Il s'agissait d'un droïde éclaireur.

-Frappe orbitale confirmée, active dans cinq... quatre... trois... deux... un...

Du ciel, de lourdes décharges laser bleutées frappèrent le sol dans la zone définie par le droïde éclaireur, provoquant une myriade d'explosions.

007 vérifia de ses électrojumelles.

-La voie est libre monsieur, confirma-t-il.

-Alors c'est ça un RC, ils ont pas dû être très exigeants dans les recrutements pour réussir à en perdre trois sur quatre en a peines quelques minutes, railla 005.

-On en reparlera si TU survis, minus, répliqua calmement Gat.

Windu s'élança de nouveau à l'attaque à travers les lignes ennemies, suivit par les six clones. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Gat possédait un armement supérieur et complet par rapport à ses confrères. Son fusil pouvait se transformer en sniper ou en lance-grenades et son blaster commando tirait à un rythme époustouflant.

Mais les talents de ce gars ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Il n'hésitait pas à se jeter à plat ventre sur les cadavres, ramasser une lance géonosienne, accrocher un explosif dessus, la jeter sur les troupes ennemies et tirer dedans pour faire exploser le tout, si ça c'était pas du travail d'artiste. 007 se sentait beaucoup moins performant que Gat, ce qui était somme toute normal, les Commandos sont entraînés à un degré bien supérieur aux soldats basiques comme lui, à manier toutes les armes, à agir en solo ou en équipe, diriger des troupes, planifier toutes sortes de stratégie et surtout à improviser.

Les canons au sol visèrent à l'unisson un vaisseau de la Techno-Union qui s'élevait pour s'enfuir, il se désagrégea en tombant lourdement au sol, provoquant sur plusieurs clics un nuage opaque de poussière noire, mais cela ne décourageait pas les troupes de la République qui continuaient d'avancer en tirant à vue, ou dans le cas présent, à l'aveugle. Les tirs ennemis effleuraient de près les armures blanches. Définitivement, les simulations n'étaient que de la rigolade comparées au terrain. Lorsque les derniers vaisseaux de la Techno-Union quittèrent la planète, les canonnières volantes affluèrent pour récupérer les troupes.

007 était partagé, il savait quel était son devoir, mais en voyant tous ces cadavres blancs au sol, il s'était demandé : « comment j'ai fait pour rester en vie ? » La bataille avait duré plusieurs heures, lui avait cru que cela faisait plusieurs jours. Il posa son fusil sniper dans la caisse d'armes en duracier et saisit l'une des barres de sécurité pour se maintenir debout. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes, elles étaient prêtes à céder d'une seconde à l'autre, la sueur inondait son visage sous son casque malgré le système d'aération interne de son armure, il ne saurait dire si il avait chaud, ou froid mais l'un comme l'autre c'était une sensation assez désagréable. Il patientait, Gat était encore au sol. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de le voir s'éloigner du vaisseau. Le sharpshooter utilisa le zoom de son casque pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait. Un autre Commando, reconnaissable avec son armure grise et lourde, était encore dans la lande, immobile. Il semblait attendre. Mais rien ne venait. Tous les vaisseaux avaient quitté cette satanée planète sauf le leur, qu'est-ce que ce Commando foutait ? 007 décida de s'asseoir sur la caisse d'armes et activa l'enregistreur de son casque en mode journal de bord, une option dont chaque clones avaient accès, ce n'était pas obligatoire mais le clone était tenté pour tuer le temps de laisser une trace sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-576. C'est le nombre précis de soldats dans un bataillon. Sur trois millions, ça ne semble pas si extraordinaire mais durant la toute première bataille, les membres d'un de ces groupes se sont rapidement faits remarqués. Pourtant c'était pas gagné d'avance. Mon premier jour dans mon bataillon a été un vrai cauchemar. Ça avait pas grand-chose à voir avec les simulations sur Kamino... c'est toujours la même chose pour n'importe qui, toute une vie d'entraînement, de simulation, de formation aux stratégies et finalement on n'est jamais assez préparés pour faire face à la réalité du terrain et à la Mort. Franchement, j'en reviens pas d'avoir survécut à la première heure de combat. Et je parle pas du premier jour... On n'aurait pas donné cher de notre peau sur Géonosis, et pourtant on a survécu. On était prêts à faire face à tout ce que cette guerre nous réserverait à l'avenir. J'ai encore en tête les derniers mots que nous avait adressait le général Mace Windu : « Pas mal », ça semblait rien mais pour nous autres, j'crois qu'on a ressenti une grande fierté d'avoir la reconnaissance d'un guerrier aussi bluffant. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons réussi à suivre un Jedi, mission accomplie.

Tandis que 007 parlait, Gat était parvenu à convaincre son homologue de monter, en laissant traîner son oreille, il crut comprendre que ce type, Darman, attendait ses trois autres équipiers, persuadé qu'ils étaient encore en vie. 005 avait encore mit son grain de sel et cela avait tourné en bagarre entre les deux frères que Darman emporta aisément. Ils regagnèrent leur croiseur, ragaillardit par la victoire et après quelques menus soins sur ses légères blessures, 007 et tout le 501ème Bataillon étaient prêts à repartir au combat.


End file.
